monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Eterna Mystique
100px With a camera in hand and a pencil behind her ear, Eterna is always ready to spin stories for the school newspaper, the Ghoulish Gazette, even if she has to bend the truth a little for the perfect headline! She is Wallpacapaca's 12th character on the Lab and based on an adopt by Tess-Fabled! Biography Personality Always bouncing from one idea to the next, Eterna is a ghoul without chains to keep her grounded. Her head is always in the clouds and she rarely brings it back down to earth. She has big dreams, and big plans to achieve them. Though, her go with the flow personality is her biggest flaw as well. She's terribly transparent when it comes to telling the truth, which is good for her future as a journalist, and horrible for her friendships. While she wants nothing more than to tell everyone the news, she knows that the best headlines are shocking, and will bend the truth to make sure people want to read her work. After all, the more people who read her work, the more likely she can become a professional writer, right? She can be a bit rough around the edges as well. Having grown up in a less than average home, she wants nothing more than to make her family proud, though she also is a by product of them. Having grown up on the rebellious punk rock music, it might be hard for her to shake off her past, but rest assured she's working on it! Appearance With her translucent skin and big hair, it's clear to see that Eterna has some attitude. You'll always know she's coming when you see her striking blue eyes, her long pigtails, and overall cheery disposition! On her forehead, she has a moon shaped birthmark. While she's not sure what it means, it looks nice, so she doesn't try to hide it! She loves to wear clothes with rips and tears that remind her of her home back in Boo York City. With purple and black as her favourite colours, it's easy to see them all over her wardrobe! If there's one accessory she'll never be caught alive without, it has to be a hat. She's not sure when she started wearing them, but now she never goes a day without one. Her favourite is a light lavender with a cobweb pattern, and she wears it all the time! History Growing up in a slum of Boo York City, it's easy to say that Eterna did not have the most fortunate life. Living on the streets is never good for the psyche of a young girl, but if there was one solace she always had, it was her writing. She loved to write short stories, poems, and articles about her life on the streets, showing all who read what it was really like for her. She would enter writing contest after writing contest, with the hopes of one day earning enough money in prizes to get her family to a better life. It was never enough to get them out of their situation, but it was enough for them to live together happily, and making her parents smile always made Eterna's day. It was thanks to one of these contests she managed to afford to attend school at Monster High. The school was running a nation wide writing contest with the winner receiving a full scholarship to attend school, and Eterna took that opportunity with open arms. She obviously won, and now lives at the school away from her family, but still knowing deep in her heart that no matter what she does, they'll be proud of her anyways! Relationships Family :Eterna loves her family more than words could ever describe! All she does is for them, including flying halfway across the country to attend school at one of the top schools in the world! Though, unless she brings the topic up, you probably shouldn't mention her family around her, as she misses them terribly. Friends :Eterna is more than open to make new friends, as she doesn't really know anyone at Monster High yet! She's always perky and read to meet others, so don't be shy! Romance :While she isn't actively looking for love, Eterna is certainly a romantic, and will likely fall head over heels for someone eventually! Enemies :Truth be told, there's likely many people at school who think Eterna doesn't belong there, but she tries her best not to think about them! She doesn't have any specific enemies, but highschool is a war zone after all. Pet :At the moment, Eterna can't afford to take care of a pet, though one day she hopes to have one! Gallery Tess01.png|Original Adopt by Tess! Trivia * Eterna is based off an adopt by the Lab's own Tess-Fabled! * The newspaper Eterna writes for, The Ghoulish Gazette, can be read here on the Lab! It updates weekly on fridays, so make sure to keep your eyes peeled for her latest articles! Category:Characters Category:Adopt Category:Ghost Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Females